Never too busy for love
by Tjdolphine
Summary: Roxas is too busy. He's an assistant for an arrogant actor, his family is falling apart, he wants away from his hometown, and now he's falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ya, I died to the world of the internet AGAIN.**

**So sorry. My other stories will be up soon...but for now, here's a new story..and the idea wouldn't leave me..and well...just read. hahha.**

**Oh first thing first, before you read, Kie Lockhart is MY character. And no stealing of her. Someone once tried that...didn't end pretty in THAT argument.**

**so enjoy!!**

-------------------------

"An actor's life. What can you expect? What did you expect? That's Riku for you. He's demanding. Needs everything his way. He's a big star. And we...we give him what he needs, when he needs it."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous, Pence, why would you tell me to apply to be the man's assistant? Riku Jackson is just...UGH."

Pence Johns just sighed. "Look Peterson, you needed money. I signed you up to work with the guy. He needs an assistant. I'm a manager. Can't do both. You just have to be with him a little while. I already sent your stuff to the hotel you'll be in."

Roxas rolled his eyes again. "Fine."

Pence took off as Riku came walking through the door. 21 years old. Famous movie star. Long silver hair, aqua eyes, well built.

He scoffed at Roxas. Roxas stared up at the man with burning sapphire eyes.

Riku chuckled and pulled a piece of spiky blonde hair. "You ready? We have to go to the set of my new movie. Let's go."

Turning around, he left the building as quickly as he had entered it.

"Like how he asks without waiting for an answer. Asshole." Roxas muttered viciously.

-----

They got into a limo and drove through Destiny Islands, until they reached the dock.

"Where is the set located?"Roxas asked the limo driver, since Riku didn't seem to enjoy answering questions.

"Twilight Town. You'll be taking the train across to it."

"How long will I be stuck with this?!" Roxas whispered.

"About six months. I feel your pain."

Roxas leaned back in his seat, sighing.

He only needed this job for a few months to get enough money to leave to another world. He wanted to go somewhere far away from his hometown of Destiny Islands.

But that required money. At least he'd get paid well from this job.

---------

Riku was staring out the window the whole train ride.

Roxas was drawing in a sketch pad.

The whole trip between them was silent.

---------

When they got off the train, Riku climbed into a new limo while the driver loaded his luggage.

Roxas watched, holding back. What was the point of a limo in this town? It was small and suburban.

Riku stuck his head out the window. "You coming?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'll walk."

Riku shrugged and the limo drove off.

Roxas stuck his hands in his tan pant's pockets and began walking.

Twilight Town was a bustling, homey place.

It felt cozy and warm. Everyone smiled as they walked from store to store. A little girl was playing ball with a bunch of other kids.

A boy was skateboarding quickly down the sidewalk, handing people envelopes as he passed them.

There were no cars to be seen as Riku's limo disappeared, only a few local trains.

Roxas felt at home. This was a nice town. Easy to see why they wanted to shoot a movie here. It seemed so...surreal.

A blonde girl was running down the sidewalk. She seemed to be in a hurry.

She tripped and dropped all the papers she had been holding.

Roxas jogged up and picked them up for her. "You're in the movie?" he asked, seeing as he'd picked up scripts.

The girl chuckled. "Me? No. That would be Kie. She's the female lead. I'm her assistant...my name is Namine. Namine Richards."

"I'm Roxas Peterson. And wow. I'm Riku Jackson's assistant...he's the male lead."

"I know. Well, not about you, but who he is." she chuckled dryly, then took her papers from Roxas.

She pushed a blonde curl behind her ear. "So I guess I'll see you soon. Bye."

She jogged off.

Leaving a smiling Roxas behind her.

-------

The first day on set was warm and sunny.

Kie Lockhart, the female lead, was beautiful. Her brown hair was jaggedly short, her eyes a bright chocolate brown. She was average height and curvy.

Riku grinned at Pence and Roxas.

"Watch me win her over."

He walked up to her and put his arm around her. "Hello gorgeous."

Kie rolled her eyes at Namine, standing next to her. "Get your arm off me."

Riku grinned. "Hey dollface, don't be like that. I'm Riku...but you should know that."

Looking over at Namine with an annoyed expression, Kie said, "Can you _believe _this guy and his nerve?" as she threw his arm off her and walked off, muttering about how she couldn't believe what she had to work with.

Riku winked at Roxas, seeing as Pence had gone to soothe Kie.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You pissed her off. She probably hates your guts."

"Oh, she'll change her mind. They all do."

"Something tells me she isn't like every bimbo you've dated, Jackson."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Peterson. And where is my coffee?!"

"If it was up your ass you'd know it." Roxas muttered darkly before stalking off towards the cafe.

**-so like it? hate it? not sureee???**

**hahah I like it. I think this is going to be a good story. :D-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I'm liking this story. I love writing about Roxas. It's just so much fun. **

For the what seemed like thousandth time that Saturday, Roxas was at the small cafe getting yet another mocha mint.

Sighing, he drummed his fingers on the counter. He was only two weeks into this job, and he hated Riku more each day.

"Look Kie, it's not a problem...yes, yes. I know. I just feel like I _have _to watch after him."

Roxas looked up at the familiar voice and saw the look of concern on Namine's face, as she covered the receiver of her phone and gave her order to the cashier, before turning back to the phone. "Yes I know. But he _is _my brother Kie, and..."

She broke off. "Yes. I'll be there by three. It's one now."

Sighing, she hung up her phone. Roxas grabbed Riku's coffee and made his way over to her.

"Hey." He said softly.

Namine glanced up, with a small smile as she grabbed her order. "Oh hi, Roxas."  
"Sounded like quite the fun conversation you just had." Roxas muttered dryly.

Namine chuckled. "You could say that."  
Roxas groaned when his cell phone rang.  
"Yeah?"

"Where the hell is my damned coffee?!" Riku demanded, yelling in his ear.

"Just picked it up, on my way with it right now."  
"Oh. Good then."

Roxas was hung up on.  
"Now _that _sounded like a much more fun conversation than mine was." Namine joked.  
Roxas smiled. "Yeah, you could definitely say that."

The air was silent before Roxas said, "Well I need to take dick wad his coffee...so..."

Namine had flinched at the language but smiled.  
"Ok. See you at the set later."

Roxas left the shop, the blonde girl filling his thoughts.

"And cut. Riku, look, we really need you focused and all the caffeine you've been consuming is not helping your stress levels."  
The director said sternly, after they had finally shot a scene the right way that day.  
Roxas glared at the back of Riku's head.  
Roxas still didn't like the man, and twelve coffee trips a day didn't change that.

Riku sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'm finding it hard to work under some of your conditions!"  
The director, who Roxas thought was named Steven, narrowed his eyes.  
"And which would those be?" He asked icily.  
Roxas snorted slightly. Riku sounded like such a prima donna.  
"Well for one, your views on our schedule! I _never_ get enough sleep anymore! Your _opinions_ on my caffeine consumption, and then you stick me with someone who hates me to star in this!"  
Steven rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.  
"You're much too...dramatic, Riku. I never ask for more than any hard working actor would expect, your caffeine consumption is unhealthy, and it's not my fault Kie dislikes your player attitude."

Roxas smiled wryly and moved over to the side, where Pence was.  
"I like this director guy." He smirked.  
Pence sighed. "Riku better not screw this up. Every director in half the world is sick of him. If he loses this, he might lose his job. An actor can be demanding. But this is just ridiculous."  
Roxas nodded. "Yep." He said, since that was all he could think of once he saw who walked in.  
Namine...

He blinked a few times. What was it about the girl that caught his attention so completely?  
He turned back to Pence. "Be right back." He muttered, before running up to Namine.

"Uhm...hey." He mumbled, suddenly shy.  
Namine smiled, looking over towards Riku and Steven.  
"Oh no...what did Jackson do now?!"  
"Everything?" Roxas supplied, and he was relieved that the girl laughed.

Kie suddenly came storming up.  
"I cannot stand that little son of a-"  
Namine stopped Kie before she finished the insult.  
"Calm down, Kie. Calm..."  
The brunette sighed, and her dark eyes softened and relaxed.  
"Thanks Nam. Sorry. He just upsets me. A lot more than I thought he would."  
Roxas rolled his eyes as Riku sauntered over, making a nuisance of himself.  
"So gorgeous, ready for our next scene? You know, the _kissing_ one?"  
"I'd rather die." Kie muttered savagely.

As she walked past him, Roxas caught a glimpse of Riku's face...and was surprised to see he looked hurt.  
Roxas bit his bottom lip.  
Wait...why was he feeling bad, for this jerk?  
He didn't even know.

"God, I'm so sick of this job, Olette." He complained.  
His sister laughed at him.  
"This is what you get. You wanted money so bad to leave home, and now you're in another town working with a dick at least you'll be able to be thousands of miles away from Destiny Islands, right?"  
Roxas smiled wryly. His sister was right, as always.  
"So um...have you been by the house? How are things?"  
He could hear the barely 18 year old girl sigh on the other end. She had moved out the day of her eighteenth birthday. Moved in with friends.  
"Look, Roxas, I don't know. I haven't checked. Last time I saw either of them...Dad was pissed off and wouldn't even look at mom. They were at the grocery store. Neither of them even saw me...that was a week ago."  
Roxas ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Ugh."  
"So...excited for your 21st birthday coming up?" Olette asked, changing the subject.  
Roxas' eyes snapped open. He'd forgotten that his birthday was only a week away.  
"Oh um...yeah. Totally."  
Olette laughed. "Sounds great. Well hey, I gotta go."  
Roxas said a few more things then hung up.

Somehow, talking with his sister had actually made him feel better.  
He sighed, bit his bottom lip til it was sore, then laid down in his bed in the motel room next to Riku's.  
When he thought about it, this was a pretty cool experience. He got to meet world famous actors and actresses, an award winning director, all kinds of interesting, even if unimportant, people.  
And Twilight Town was a nice place.  
And then there was the plus of meeting Namine...who was so sweet and beautiful...

"I'm too busy for a relationship." Roxas muttered to himself.  
But he wasn't sure if he meant it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**woo. I love Roxas to death! Hahah.**

**So now that this is updated...I'm going to work on something else. Cant wait! xD  
**


End file.
